Our love won't stop
by Silent Wrath
Summary: there are ups and downs in every relationship. so far there hasn't been any but when the subject of children comes up at a family dinner the newlyweds of 5 years aren't ready for there onslought of problems.
1. Meet the Family

Okay im really excited. I've always wanted to Do a Draco/Hermione Fan-fiction. I'm extremely proud of how this chapter turned out. I hope you enjoy reading it more than I enjoyed writing it.

"Oh no im not," Twenty-five year old Draco Malfoy told his wife.

"Yes you are" she stared him down. "and don't give me that look."

"But 'Mione, you know how awkward your father makes me feel. Its bad enough I have see him every Sunday for those family brunches you insist we have."

"Oh stop being so infantile, my fathers just curious about you." Mrs. Malfoy sighed. She pulled her disorderly curly hair into a tight messy bun. "You are the same man who made my first five years at Hogwarts hell."

"Well, if you hadn't been such an tenacious prig I might have spared you my overbearing personality." He chuckled. "Anyway, I thought Severus made your first five years hell."

"Oh Draco ," Hermione sighed " Must we go through this again?"

"No Love, I won't subject you to this ceaseless controversy." He wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind. "not to night at least. I'll save it for a day we're just looking for a reason to have a go."

She rested, closing her eyes for a moment. "Just gather your sagacity Harry and Ron are attending dinner tonight. Narcissia and Severus will be there and you know we have to keep those three apart."

"Your mother will be there I doubt my mother will have time to chew out Harry. Ron is just back up." He tried to comfort her. "don't stress yourself out."

" Im not stressed" Hermione reached out and slid her glasses on. "The grand opening is on Wednesday. Im taking this one night off from going over everything to go eat dinner with my family."

"That's exactly what you need. A night away from overexerting yourself."

"Speaking of a night off," She giggled. "I want this to be a very long night"

She mischievously winked at her mister . Before slipping away from him, she fixed his collar.

"I love you," Draco whispered affectionately, kissing the bridge of her nose softly.

"I know you do" Hermione smiled. " and the best part is that I can't help but love you too."

She grabbed the car keys as he collected their coats.

Draco smiled to himself as he walked out the front door. Life just doesn't get better than this.

--

Hermione turned off the engine. The two lovers sat there for a moment hands clasped trying desperately to hold on to the last of the peace they would have for the night.

Draco turned to her and smirked seductively. She returned his smirk and wiggled her eyebrows before leaning in for a slow kiss.

"Ready?" He asked her when they pulled away. He kissed the back of her hand delicately.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She kissed the back of his hand before releasing it. She got ready to open the door when Draco stopped her. He turned her tenderly and wrapped her scarf more firmly around her neck.

They got out. Hermione stood their for a moment admiring the scene before her. Autumn had descended upon then beautifully this year.

Draco intertwined their fingers, she knew it was time to go.

Hermione unlocked the front door with her keys and placed the on the island in the middle of her mothers large kitchen.

Draco inhaled deeply. "Your mother sure can cook. If only your cooking skills were half as what hers is I might get a night off from cooking dinner every once in a while."

"Oh come now that's not nice" The couple looked up.

Hermione's mother stood in the door way.

"Looking as beautiful as ever Jennifer." Draco swept her into a large huge.

" It's wonderful to see you too darling," She steadied herself before embracing her only child. "And you are getting thinner," she told Hermione. "I doubt it's from not eating."

"Your right Jennifer, it from her overworking herself all the time." Draco tucked a stray piece of hair behind his beau's ear.

" Don't gang up on me, you two pull that every time we have a dinner gathering." Hermione scolded.

"Why don't you go and greet the others Hermione while I borrow Draco to help me finish with the cooking, send your father in here while your at it."

"Yes Fuhrer" she bowed before holding her hand out to take Draco's things.

Draco handed Hermione his coat, scarf and gloves before turning to wash his hands.

She walked out of the kitchen and back into the main hall hanging up her and Draco's thing and continuing down the hall until she wondered in the living room.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron coursed before nearly knocking each other over to get to her first.

"You two are twenty-five and still act like children," She said lightly, Kissing both of them on the cheek.

"Funny thing is," Ginny said shoving them out of the way to hug Hermione. "I'm married to Harry and he never shows that much enthusiasm when he sees me."

"Of course not" Ron sneered "He has to see your face every morning and every night. Poor fella's been complainin' of nightmares from seeing your ugly mug so much."

"And I all this time I thought you and Ginny looked a like" Hermione laughed at her father.

She hugged him tightly. "Oh how I've missed you old man."

"You saw me four days ago." He kissed her forehead "Where's that husband of yours"

"In the kitchen helping mother with the rest of dinner. She's requested your presence" she frowned. "And please don't bombarded him with ridiculous questions father."

"I've already been warned." He said, guilty shoving his hands into his pockets and walked toward the kitchen.

"You just hand to bring him didn't you" Ron quipped. "I bet his mother and Severus are coming to"

"Yes I had to bring him and yes they are. now quit it."

"Harry would you mind setting the table for me?" Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen.

"Coming Mrs. Granger." Harry smiled. Heading toward the dining room.

"You three can make yourselves useful go wash up for dinner." Mr. Granger said.

" I don't remember making you fuhrer." Mrs. Granger told her husband.

They could hear Draco's low chuckling as they ,with hands washed, approached the kitchen.

Tension rose as Draco and Ron stared each other down threateningly.

"There will be none of that in this house." Hermione said.

The door bell rang and she took this as the perfect opportunity to leave and let her mother hand them.

"She's right, now back to work." Mrs. Granger ordered.

"Yes Fuhrer" Draco replied.

Hermione shook her head before opening the door for Narcissia and Severus. She had the admit Draco's mother was a beautiful women, but of course look at Draco.

"Narcissia, Severus." She nodded accordingly to each of them as she took their scarves and coats.

"Hello Hermione" Draco's mother hugged her. "Smells wonderful,"

"Yeah, what ever it is she has Draco slaving over it as we speak."

"Oh no. I refuse to eat now." Severus joked lightly following the two women into the kitchen.

"You need all the good meals you can get," Jennifer stopped what she was doing to hug them both. "Your like a scare crow." Hermione giggled.

"Don't laugh Hermione." Draco teased. "Your getting there."

"Like you don't add to her stress." Narcissia said hugging her only boy. "With that job of yours im surprised she hasn't pulled all her hair out with worry."

" Oh no I've gotten stuff to help with my anxiety attacks. Haven't had one in two days. Not to mention planning the book store's opening has been most time consuming."

"That's great," Her father said.

"Miles hand me that apron." Jennifer told him handing her hand out.

"She really orders you around, I don't know if you should take that from her Miles." Severus joked with Hermione's Father.

"It gets easier after 27 years." Miles told him smuggly, handing it to her. "By that time you've learned to just shut up and obey."

"Dear god, I hope we last way longer than that.' Draco whispered to Hermione as she stood beside him. she nodded, completely understanding.

---

Okay, please tell me what you thought. Im like begging here im so excited.

Review you know you can't resist clicking the button.


	2. Being Completely Selfish

Okay here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. My computer is back up and running perfectly so there is no plausible explanation next to writers block that I shouldn't be updating regularly.

_Chapter Two: Being Completely Selfish_

"Hermione," Jennifer called "pass the bread. "

Hermione passed the bread around the table.

"So how's the Book store coming along?" Severus asked Hermione from across the table.

"Great, it's extremely stressful. Knowing me I'm making it five times harder for myself." She took a bite of food.

"Give yourself a break 'Mione," Ron demanded, pointing his fork at her threateningly. "Mums been awfully worried about you. You should drop by and see her sometime."

"You'd think you were her only daughter the way she talks about you," Ginny told her jealously.

"Don't get all disgruntled," Harry told Ginny; To Hermione he said. "You should have heard Mrs. Weasley yesterday, ranting about Fred and George. I'm surprised they haven't given her a heart attack yet."

"Well you know Molly. She can't help but blow everything out of proportion" Severus Added. "Not that she can help herself of course."

"She's been doing it her whole life," Narcissia added quietly. "Those boys are doing very well for themselves."

A light silence settled over the table, as everyone continued to eat their dinner in peace.

"So what about you Draco. How's that job of yours coming along?" Miles asked cautiously breaking the silence.

"Great," he told her as he whipped his mouth. "But, I'd hardly call my job dinner discussion."

Hermione shot him a look.

Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Really the discussion of what a C.S.I does on a daily basis can wait." Hermione said.

"I really don't know what to do with you two," Miles told her pointedly. "So socially inept and all."

"Father we're not socially inept. We just choose to keep to ourselves." Hermione defended.

"Less headaches." Draco furthered.

"Anyway, I get all the social activity I need on Sundays." Hermione sighed, "And at home with Draco."

"I hear once again your world will be getting a new Minister of Magic," Jennifer commented.

"Yeah," Harry grumbled. "I can only imagine the brownnosing I'm going to get from this one."

"Don't even ask," Hermione warned Ron. "Us defense attorneys are swamped with shop lifting cases. It's been one struggle after another. What's happening to today's children? Stealing, Vandalism, unrealistic principles, horribly formed Values. It truly saddens me."

"Speaking of children," Miles smiled sweetly. "When are we going to be expecting Grandchildren?"

Draco Nearly Spit out what he was drinking. Ron choked on his Ham. Harry turned to look at Draco his face white as a sheet. Jennifer put her head down, shaking it slightly. Narcissia and Severus shifted awkwardly. Hermione got up and walked away from the table.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked

"Children," he said again.

"We're not ready for children," Draco told him pointedly.

"I'm relatively sure Hermione can speak for herself." Miles drawled.

"He is more then overqualified to answer that question for me." Hermione called form the hallway.

"We were hoping we'd have at least one by now." He said loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Don't hold your breath," She grumbled.

"Children are not something we have discussed." Draco informed him. "We are more than busy with our current tasks."

Miles nodded.

"You'll be lucky if you ever get them." They heard Hermione grouse.

"Why don't you come and sit down 'Mione." Jennifer told her.

Hermione slowly walked into the room and took her seat. Draco silently took her hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze.

"This seems to be a very uncomfortable subject." Narcissia interrupted.

"Perhaps one we shall save for another day." Severus interjected.

Hermione shook her head. "Bring it up again three years from now."

"Or four," Draco added.

"Maybe sometime in the future but now we just aren't ready." Hermione told them.

'To ruin our marriage' Draco thought silently.

" What a night," Hermione yawned once they pulled into their driveway.

"I honestly think you would have had a heart attack if I hadn't been there to answer that ridiculous child question. Whats wrong with your father does he live to make us feel unnerved about our marriage." Draco asked her angrily.

"Calm down he doesn't mean any harm. " She told him. "That question was perfectly in his rights."

"No Hermione it wasn't. I would be fine with this had he just dropped it after I told him we hadn't discussed it, oh but no." He sighed and got out of the car.

"I'm working on Sunday," he snapped.

"Draco!" she whined. "I'm not going to beg you to come. I never thought I'd see you chickening out all because your afraid of the questions my father might ask."

"I'm not chickening out. That man infuriates me!" He got out of the car grabbing the food Hermione's mother insisted they brought home with them. "We've been married Four years 'Mione. I'm not ready to give you up yet."

"You won't give me up if we have children." She told him.

"Yes 'Mione I will." He looked at her desolately as he walked into their kitchen. "What do you want?"

"I want them. A few years from now." She ran her fingers through his hair. "But now, I'm not even close to ready. What do you want?"

"I don't want them at all," He sighed, kissing her lightly. "But maybe in a few years I'll be ready to consider.

She smiled.

"I'm totally being selfish right now," he told Hermione sincerely. "I'm never going to be ready to share you."

"You say that like I'm ready to give up my claim on you," she winked at him. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join?"

"God, I love you." Draco Laughed.


	3. Magnanimity takes time

Okay loves; here's the next chapter. I think this story is going a bit slower than my other ones but I promise I'm going to get this story kicked off and really movin' as soon as I can. I mean what can I say greatness takes time. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Chapter 3: Magnanimity takes time _

Hermione yawned quietly, snuggling closer to the warm naked body next to her. Keeping her eyes closed she lightly traced the tips of her fingers over Draco's toned chest

'How lucky am I,' she thought to herself. 'To have such a wonderfully satisfying husband.' She ran her hand along the side of his left leg.

Draco pulled her closer.

"I wish you'd find more nourishing ways of waking me up," he told her silently.

"Really now?" She breathed in his scent slowly. "Be careful what you wish for."

He smiled into her hair. She slipped away from him slowly grabbing her robe to cover herself.

"Mione" He whined clutching the blankets more firmly around him.

"Stop whining," she scolded closing the bathroom door.

"I love you too," he yelled out after the door closed.

She smiled Flushing the toilet she stopped to wash her hands before opening the medicine cabinet.

"I need more of this stuff," she told herself.

She picked up the small flask of pale yellow liquid. Unclasping it she drank to mouth fills before putting it back.

"You know," she called out. "They should make contraceptive potions for men, at least then us women could get a break every once in a while."

"I'm pretty sure they have them, Love. "He yelled back. "I'll be sure to look it up. Better yet I'll ask Severus."

"I just love the things your willing to do for me to save me from such simple miseries."

"Well I enjoy our ruts just as much as you do." He told her. "I'll see what I can do."

She shed her robe and slipped back between the sheets. She slipped her head in the nook of his neck.

"I don't feel well," se mumbled. " I think I'm going to start my period soon."

"Looks like I'll be working over time," Draco chuckled.

"Are you saying you'd rather spend time with a dead person, or analyzing someone's DNA than spending time with me while I'm on my period."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He Grinned. "Ouch Fuck."

"Watch your language!" she pinched him again just above the groin. "Anything else you want to add?"

"No love I'm good."

"I don't know about you being good." Hermione sucked on his neck softly.

"What time is it," me inquired.

Hermione looked toward the clock, and smiled genuinely.

"2:30" she rolled him over onto his back. Straddling his waist. She leaned in close. "Plenty of time for what I have in mind."

He put his hands underneath his head.

"I was actually thinking of just leaving you here like this." She touched his manhood subtly.

"That wouldn't be very nice at all. " he smiled. "But then again it would be just like you."

She frowned and gripped him harder.

"I'm going to sleep for that comment."

"You can go to sleep," Draco rolled her over quickly. "Later."

He kissed and massaged his way down her body.

He kissed the insides of her thighs and trailed over her hot center. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I do."

"Draco," she grasped, running her fingers through his hair.

--

"Up," She told him. "You work."

Hermione laughed as she pulled Draco from the bed and into the already hot sprays of the shower with her.

" Gods, it's that time already." He smirked.

"No," she swatted his hands away. "I've been spoiling you."

Draco took the washcloth from the new stack of clean bath towels. He Wet it applying just enough body wash, and began washing Hermione's soft skin. He ran the washcloth over her chest in small circular motions slowly down her sides and onto her back, once again he worked his way down her body.

"This path is one I'll never forget," he mumbled slipping his hands between her legs over her thighs and down the rest of her body.

" I thought you were against servants," he grinned.

"You can bathe yourself then," Hermione told him stepping quickly out of the shower, and into her robe before he could catch her.

"Fine then," he closed the shower door loudly as he listened to her joyous laughter reseeding down the hall.

"I'm working overtime," he shouted at her.

"Great, I won't feel bad because you're alone tonight." He listened, as she laughed harder. "But I guess dead people can't be all that much fun."

"Women," He sighed exasperatedly.

"I heard that Draco Malfoy."

"Your ears are big enough,"

"Ferret!" She called him.

He shuddered he hated that name.

'There's no way I look like a ferret.' He thought offended.

He finished washing and stepped out of the shower.

"That was quick," she smiled as she pulled on her button down shirt.

"Didn't have to much encouragement to stay in very long," she watched him dry off.

"You asked for it." She turned serious. "Can I have a ham sandwich for lunch?"

"You can have anything you'd like, what time should I bring it?"

" About four 'o clock is fine."

He looked over at the clock.

"That's a bit late," he tucked his shirt in and buckled his belt. "Come on lets get you some breakfast."

She followed him into the kitchen and watched him as he fluently strolled through the kitchen and collected ingredients for her breakfast.

"Buttermilk?" he asked her absent-mindedly.

"Sounds great." She rolled open the newspaper as she sat at the bar in their kitchen.

Draco pulled a glass down from the cupboard. He filled in with orange juice and sat the glass down in from of Hermione, and continued making her pancakes.

"I think I'll be getting an unwarranted promotion." She said sullenly.

"Read away," He told her.

"_Top Defense Attorney at her firm Hermione Granger, age 24 might just as well be the youngest Mistress of Magic we've had the pleasure of seeing. Her unique skills in people management dealing with school officials, youth, and elders and no nonsense attitude alike have made her top candidate from the job. This is the first time in over 70 years a women has been included this far into the politics within the ministry. "Not even 30 and already moving up in a big way." Former Minister of Magic, T.J McGraw of 68 told us. "Her muggle born parents should be proud of her, once they understand what an important position Mistress of Magic is." _

Hermione fumed. "How sly of that egotistical bastard. Just slipping in the fact that I'm muggle born. I bet that will work to his benefit quiet well."

"Don't get all worked up 'Mione." He told her setting a plate with several pancakes in front of her. He walked around the corner of the bar with two fork, some napkins and syrup. "Its just politics. Very few people believe in those ideals any more. Besides they'll say anything to lower the odds against the enemy"

He ate a fork full of pancakes.

She smiled. "Your right" she told him eating her of fork full.

"Besides love," he took a sip of her orange juice. "Magnanimity takes time."

"I love you," She told him.

"I know," He told her. "And the best part is I love you too."


	4. Careers,Lives,Unreturned love

dragoneyes5000 I would love to read you story. Thanks for reviewing.

Enjoy chapter 4! Ladies and Gentlemen you need to review! I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Chapter 4: Careers, Lives, and unreturned love._

Hermione opened the door to the large bookstore.

"So excited!" She jogged through the large rows. "So many books."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Oh hey, wasn't expecting you Chris. Whats going on?" She opened the door allowing her friend to step inside.

"Just coming to check up on you. I know how you and Draco are when you have company at home. You two just wait for them to leave so you can jump each other. I thought I'd come by and see how the finished product came out." Chris sat her bag down on a near by table. " Looks pretty good, more like a library if you ask me."

"Yeah that's what I had in mind for it originally, and then I thought how about best of both worlds." Hermione explained running her hand over a near by computer screen.

"Opening on Wednesday." Chris looked around the wonderfully furnished bookstore. "This is a very large investment."

"Yeah, huge. I'm doing what I can to keep Draco out of this. I don't want to drag him into anything that happens." Hermione grimaced.

"How thoughtful of you. Keeping your husband out of trouble the way you do."

"Yeah, can't help myself. Sometimes I wonder if I shelter him to much." Hermione laughed. " I have all kinds of back up plans just in case things don't go well with the store."

"Not with his occupation. He's lucky to be alive at the end of the day." Chris told her. " I wonder if he'd consider coming to search and rescue."

"You guys don't get paid nearly enough for him to give up being a Crime Scene Investigator." She sighed.

"We'll take you then." Chris laughed.

"I'm currently following my dreams."

"The ministry is going to eat at you." Chris said silently. "I'm starting to feel sorry for you."

"Yeah," Hermione grabbed her briefcase and set it on the desk in her office. " I don't want this to ruin our marriage."

"Your always worried about Draco leaving you. Will you give it a rest already? I think the poor guy deserves some credit for staying with you for at least this long." She sat on the other side.

"I know, but Draco can be so temperamental about everything. When I'm stressed it stresses him out tens times worse. Not to mention the fact that my father drives him up the wall when every time he gets the chance."

"Kids?" Chris asked.

"He doesn't want them. I do. I'm willing to make the sacrifice." She told her.

"That's right anything for Draco."

"Shut up."

---

"Malfoy." Draco pulled his face away from the microscope.

"I'm working Hunter." Draco gave her an evil look.

"Yeah, so am I. where the hell are my lab reports." She asked him impatiently.

"Don't get snappy. Do I look like one of those shabby lab junkies to you?" Draco snapped at her.

"That's enough you two," Tori Hunter's partner Samantha Kennedy told them walking in.

"Hey Kennedy." Draco mumbled.

"Hello Malfoy, Have you seen Greg around." She asked calmly.

"Yeah. He went to go talk to Sidle." He told her. " Come look at this for me Hunter."

He moved out of the way and watched as Hunter looked into the microscope.

"Got a murder\suicide, we're trying to place a third person at the scene of the homicide. No such luck so far. These are two hairs from the scene. The one on the left belongs to our victim the one on the right is unknown."

"I'd say hand it over to Greg. See if you can get matching epithelia's." Hunter said.

"I'm the new one remember." Sam said suddenly.

"Oh sorry. Epithelial's are membranous tissue composed of one or more layers of cells separated by very little intercellular substance and forming the covering of most internal and external surfaces of the body and its organs." Draco explained.

"Basically we're trying to see if there is a DNA match see if the people at the scene were family members of the victims. Get some possible suspects" Greg frowned. "You two are early."

"Yeah well, we wanted a jump start." Hunter growled.

"That's just liked you." Greg said, moving toward a large machine. "That's why I did your lab reports last night."

"Finally someone who appreciates our work." Sam joked.

"Well there was a little something funny with your reports." Draco told him. " Something Greg, as eagle like as his eyes is. Over looked."

"So much for not being a lab junky." Hunter mumbled.

" I asked you if I looked like one." Draco smirked. " Anyway there were very small particles of blue mixed in with the sperm sample you gave us."

He pulled out two slides. "Magnesium hydrogen phosphate,"

"It comes from a commonly used substance called ELEVIT, what is ELEVIT? You ask." Draco grimanced.

"ELEVIT is phamisuical used Vitamins and Minerals for Before, During and After Pregnancy," Greg informed them.

They turned and looked at him.

"What?" He asked. "my job is to know thiese things."

"You found ELEVIT in the sperm we found in our victum's rectum?" Hunter ran her fingers through her hair. "Why do we always get stuck with the sick ones Sam?"

"I don't know Tori." Sam sighed. " it's going to be a long day."

"whats the situation?" Draco asked.

"We got a signature murder this time. Makes his own weapons once he arrives at the victim's home. He rapes and kills male and female." Hunter filled him in.

"What are you doing in here?" Greg asked suddenly.

"Sidle and I had a spat so Grissom put me in here. Hopefully, as horrible as this might sound, they'll get swamped and put me back out on the field."

" I hope you get out quick." Greg said, messing up Draco's hair. "Your not sloppy enough to work in the Lab any more."

" Good thing to. My wife would have divorced me years ago."

"By the way," Hunter said on the way out. "Tell Hermione im coming to the opening. I want to be the second to buy a book."

"That's right because I'll be the first." Draco yelled out after them.

"You know you should come back to the lab." Greg told him.

"Yeah right, why would I demote myself." Draco turned back to his work.

"You can go back out on the field with Sara if you can cntrol yourself." Grissom told him.

"Right," he said tearing off the lab coat and slipping into his investegtor uniform."Later."

" I want a full report from Sidle when you two get back."

"that's all your's Greg. Do you stuff." he said jogging out.

"Sure thing," he yelled.

--

"Today's just full of suprises," She opened the door for Ron. "Where's Harry."

"At home," Ron looked around nervously. "Look 'Mione. By now I would have thought you'd have come to your senses."

"Ronald what are you talking about. I can't come to my sense any more than I already have." She turned to stare at him.

"Your wrong Hermione, wasn't five years enough to get that Farret out of your system?" He walked closer to her.

"Ronald have you lost your mind?" Hermione asked taking a step back.

"No, I havent." He stared at her quietly. "I still love you 'Mione."

"Havent we been through this already. Ron, your one of my bestfriends and I'm not willing to ditch my husband, who im very much in love with might I add." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not going to give up on us, 'Mione." Ron said sullenly.

"Ron, there only time there is an us is when there is You, Harry and Myself. Other than that. Drop it already."

"No!" Ron yelled at her.

"No, what?" Draco said, opening the door. He stared at Ron like he wanted to kill him.

"Nothing," Ron said, walking out.

Hermione sighed and looked at the clock. One minute after four. Right on time.

"You okay?" Draco asked pulling her into his arms.

"Something like it." She hugged him close. "I love you."

"I know love. That's why you married me." He calmed her down slowly. "it's going to be alright."

--

Okay. The more you guys review the more I want to write. It keeps up my morale!

So click the damned button.


	5. Causing Trouble

I actually forgot about this story until one of it's readers PMed me to update.

Enjoy.

--

_Chapter 5: Causing Trouble_

"I got an interesting phone call from Draco today." Ginny said to Ron as he walked through her front door. "He wanted me to relay a message."

"Well go on then," Ron said irritably. Taking off his cloak and hanging it on the coat rack.

He turned around and stumbled backwards at the force of Ginny's small hand going across his face.

"What in bloody hell was that for!" he grunted, Rubbing his stinging cheek.

"You leave Hermione alone." Ginny glared at him. "Draco will kill you, don't you understand?"

" I can't believe this!" Ron hissed. "My own sister turning her back on me."

"I am not. I am warning you Ronald Weasley. He may have changed from the twit he once was. but!" Ginny's voice grew into a whisper as she removed her brother's hand from his face replacing her hand where his hand had once been. "He is still a Malfoy."

Ron nodded. "What'd he say?"

Ginny tilted her head. "It is not wise to distress the women of Malfoy."

"And you think that was a threat?" Ron shrugged it off.

"Don't take it lightly Ron, it's not what he said that bothers me." Ginny opened the front door. "It's the way he said it."

"Hello Ginny," Harry kissed her quickly, before acknowledging Ron.

"What brings you by?" Harry hung his coat next to Ron's cloak.

"Bored stiff," Ron said. It was their code for; "we need to talk right now!"

"I did it again," Ron admitted as he sat down on a chair in Harry's study.

Harry shook his head. "Don't make her hate you Ron,"

"I trying not too." Ron sighed. "I don't trust him Harry."

"I do," Harry said calmly. "At least when it comes to our 'Mione."

"And what all of a sudden makes him so trustworthy with something so precious to us as Hermione?" Ron retorted.

"It wasn't sudden," Harry reassured him. "I see how happy and content Hermione is with Draco, and everything horrible I feel about him changes. It was not my expectations that were met by Draco that gave me my change of heart, It was my love and trust that I have for Hermione."

"And if something goes wrong and he hurts her?" Ron asked hoping to find a weak spot in this conversation he could pry into.

"Then we'll still be here," Harry stared at Ron. "Or at least I will."

Ron nodded.

---

Draco grimaced; sometimes he wished he did not do some of the things for Hermione he does.

He stared wickedly at the contraception potion before him.

"And you're sure this stuff is safe?" Draco asked Hermione looking over his shoulder at her.

"It's suppose to be, but if its not we'll know later won't we" She poked at him laughing as his impassive face turned into a glare.

"There's no way I'm taking that," Draco shook his head.

Hermione pursed her lips before putting her pajama shirt of over the white shirt she was already wearing.

"What are you doing?" his stubborn look turned into one of confusion.

Hermione opened the cabinet and pulled out what was left of her contraceptive potion. "I have to take at least one tablespoon of this every time we have sex." She shook the flask. "I've just resorted to mouthfuls."

"That's a lot of sex," Draco muttered turning back to his own flask, he picked it up and uncorked it. "Bottoms up."

He quickly drank the pale orange liquid. He turned to Hermione and smiled when he realized she had taken her shirt back off.

"I'm the luckiest man alive." He sighed.

"I think I'll enjoy tonight more than I usually do." Hermione chirped gleefully.

---

"I'm worried Ron's turning into some stalker creep guy, ya know?" Ginny shook her head.

"Draco has been diligent," Harry yawned pulling Ginny in close to him.

"His patients are running thin. He gracefully warned him this afternoon."

"So I heard," Harry ran his hand over his head. "He wouldn't do anything to harm him in front of Hermione."

He felt Ginny nod.

" I want him to stop," she said. "Before he gets hurt."

"I have a feeling he won't stop," Harry sighed. "Until he's killed."

--

"Hello Ron," Mr. Granger opened that door allowing Ron to step inside the landing.

" I was wondering if you had a moment?" Ron asked.

"Of course, how about we talk in the kitchen over a nice cup of tea."

"Sounds great."

They sat there in silence as Miles prepared the tea before setting two mugs on the bar where they sat. He watched as Ron's eyebrows came together in a frown.

"I don't exactly know how to begin," Ron explained suddenly.

Miles nodded in understanding, "I've got time."

Ron smiled shakily.

"Do you remember hearing about Deatheaters from Hermione not to long ago?" Ron started.

Miles nodded, "they are the ones who worked for the Dark lord."

"The fact that Draco used to be one still has me worried…" Ron stopped when he saw Miles frown. "Something wrong?"

"Draco was a Deatheater?" Miles asked.

Ron nodded.

"Tell me," Mr. Granger paused. "What else don't I know about Mr. Malfoy."

--

"Love?" Draco choked up.

Hermione sat up and turned on the light, before spinning to look at her husband.

"I don't feel so great," He suddenly untangled himself from the sheets and quickly ran into the restroom.

"Uh oh," Hermione opened the side draw and took out her refilled contraceptive potion drinking some quickly.

"Are you sure that was right?" Draco asked through the closed door. "That could have been some stomach pumping potion."

"Well Harry did make it," Hermione mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Draco glared opening the door.

"I didn't have time," she pouted.

"Never again. We're sticking to the old way," he told her adamantly.

"Fine," Hermione walked into the restroom after he came out, locking the door behind her she took a shower.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked flustered.

" I promised my Father an early breakfast," She replied.

"It is 5:00," Draco frowned.

"I'm aware," She kissed his forehead. "Call me if anything else happens to you." He followed her to the door.

"What if I mysteriously die?" He asked seriously.

"I love you," She answered as he wrapped her scarf around her.

"I love you too,"

--

"Miles?" Hermione called out from hallway, placing her things in the rack. Walking into the kitchen where she found her father and Ron, who looked as if he'd been getting ready to leave, and her father who had the "look" she always feared on his face. It wasn't the look that scared her it was the fact his face showed no expression. He only had that look plastered on his face when he was extremely disappointed with Hermione. She had only seen it once, but she would never for get.

She glared at Ron as he past her and walked straight out the door only then did her father turn to look at her.

Her eyes blurred with tears for no reason. Many horrible things Ron could have told him passed through her head in the second Miles stared at her. He stood as she began to shake violently.

" Hermione," he called quietly, He pulled her into his embrace. "I didn't mean to look at you that way." He told her. He could feel her whole body relax as those words tumbled from his lips. "I'm sorry."

" I can't handle that look," she whimpered.

He pulled out a handkerchief and whipped her face.

" I didn't know that look could be so hard on you," he began, as Hermione took control of herself but continued to let her father care for her. "I haven't given it to you since the day you told me you were considering Ronald for courtship,"

"It's called dating Miles," Hermione smiled as her fathers features softened.

"Come," he said pulling her toward the bar where he and Ronald had previously been conversing.

"Oh dad," Hermione said, putting her head in her hands. "I hate taking this stupid contraceptive. So I get Draco to take the male version of it and it only made him sick."

She took the cup Miles handed to her.

"Now he refuses to try again," She sipped.

"I doubt he can refuse for very long," Mr. Granger replied, eyes thoughtful.

"Oh but you don't know Mr. Malfoy like I do," Hermione shook her head. "When he says never again the way he did when he got sick; he meant never again."

Miles chuckled softly. Hermione smiled, before taking another sip of her tea.

"You never told me Draco used to be a Deatheater." He slid in casually.

Hermione paled, 'Great, I'm going to kill you.'

"He was," she responded.

"But now he's reformed," Miles offered.

"He was forced, I'm not sure if that really even counts. Come on, I'll explain over breakfast."

Review

Next update 6/25/06


	6. Deft and Daft

Okay so Here's Chapter 6, just like I said. Have fun with it and don't forget to review.

--

Chapter 6: Deft and Daft

Hermione hurriedly ran through her bookstore helping patrons in need, and students who where having trouble researching assignments. A handsome blonde sitting behind her desk watching her caught her eye. Smiling, she retied her hair into a messy bun and continued to locate a copy of Harper lee's, _To kill A Mockingbird_.

"Magnificent book," She murmured pulling it off the shelf and checking it out for the young man.

"It would probably be even better if I weren't being forced to read it." He replied sullenly.

"That's even more valuable," Draco interjected. "Showing them how much you enjoy the evil literature they say you are required to read, will really tick them off."

"Ya think so?" He asked skeptically.

Draco nodded. "Positive,"

He smiled. " I'm Ryan,"

"That's Deft," Draco said pointing to Hermione, who had moved on to help someone else. "You call me Daft,"

"But her name tag says," Ryan began to understand the difference between the names. "Never mind."

Ryan raised his eyebrow at Draco before preparing to go. "She won't get upset if people start calling her that will she?"

"I doubt it," He said honestly.

"Hey look Daft, If your tip doesn't work I'm coming back to complain." He warned.

"Complain all you'd like. I don't work here." Draco replied as another kid walked up, he took the book from her and checked it out. "I'm more of an unintentional slave."

He printed out two name tags, and covered the pins with the names; pinning his on, he walked away from the counter and over to Hermione."

" Here," He said to her as she turned toward him. He quickly replaced the nametag that read the name her parents gave her with her new nickname.

"Draco," she growled.

"It's better than mine," He said showing her.

A smile tugged on her lips.

"Deft?" Someone called.

"Daft, go help her," Hermione said, returning her attention back to researching igneous rocks.

"Yes Fuhrer."

--

Jennifer sat across from Narcissia, watching her as she silently finished her brunch.

"If Draco was as pampered as everyone says he was, how'd he learn to cook so well?" She asked breaking the stillness.

"Oh he was extremely catered to, what Malfoy isn't?" She asked rhetorically. "I taught him to take care of himself, every day things all youth should know."

"You and Lucius lived apart?" Jennifer pressed further.

Narcissia gave her the look that she passed half of down to Draco, before beginning her story.

"His father and I surreptitiously split up a few years after he was born, I moved out to our summer home and Lucius stayed at the manor. It was perfect. We kept our façade as a happy couple of the Malfoy name in front of the people we needed to show face to, but behind the scenes," Narcissia paused, shaking her head slightly.

"I desired him to have more structure than the discipline his father thought he was providing for him. Instead, it was turning him into a marred prig who I did not recognize as my child any more. When he came home to me for the holidays and at the end of the summer. We went into the muggle world took on muggle names, lives and jobs. Draco's work mostly being volunteer work at a hospital or helping children plant gardens. I continued to see promise in him. Hoping that one day, he would not end up becoming anything like his father, but something's I just could not prevent." Narcissia smirked slightly. "But fortunately, he's not as contemptuous as he used to be. He's tolerable."

"He didn't complain?" Jennifer asked. "About living as a muggle?"

"Absolutely not, If I asked him to bring me the moon, he would or die trying."

Jennifer nodded. "I wish I'd know you when 'Mione was younger, just getting her to talk was a chore."

Narcissia nodded. "It's worse when you're the only one who pays attention to anything consequential your child does."

Jennifer concurred, "If only children came equipped with their own special instruction Manual."

"Things get lost," Narcissia said. "Then you're back to square one."

--

"Go away," Draco, said nonchalantly.

"You may be fooling them," Ron began.

" I don't want to hear this," Draco got up to leave.

"You're not leaving until I'm done saying what the fuck I have to say," Ron swung hard at Draco who easily stepped out of the way. His hand crashed into the tree. "ow,"

"Awe, poor Ronnie," Draco drawled. "What's this?"

Draco picked up an extremely small plastic baggie packed with white powder. He instantly knew what the chalky substance was.

"Look you ass wipe," Draco angrily pulling Ron off his knees. "You stay the fuck away from my wife, her parents, and Ginny; if you even think you're still feeling the effects of this shit, or I swear to everyone's god I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"'Mione wouldn't like that too much," Ron ceaselessly struggled to pull from his grip.

"Like she would approve of this," He hissed shoving Ron away, and held up the baggie.

"Don't tell her," Ron started to beg.

Draco shook his head. "Meet me at Prose tomorrow. I'll tell Hermione your stopping by, and don't you dare leave until you see me."

--

"You just think you're so cute, sitting back there behind your desk looking all messily important." Hermione looked up and peered through her hair at her spouse.

"Hey, you disappeared on me the minute Harry and Ginny waltzed through the door," Hermione accused.

"I had some business to take care of." Draco motioned her to finish.

"I was a little disappointed that I didn't see Ron today," Hermione admitted as she heard Draco shutting down the computers.

"I'm sure he'll be by to see you sometime tomorrow. I take it you've forgiven him for that little spat you two had the other day."

Hermione nodded. "Now I'm just waiting to give him a piece of my mind about something else he went behind my back and did."

"Care to share," Draco asked.

"Not with you, individually." Hermione told him.

"Fine," Draco shut down his last computer. "You never share anything with me that concerns that douche," he stalked out waiting for Hermione in the car.

--

"Draco?" Hermione said quietly after 30 minutes of silence on the way home.

"What?" His voice held back the sudden hurt he felt.

"I love you," She took his right hand in hers. "Tell me how you feel."

He opted to stay silent the rest of the way home, but never pulling his hand from her, fighting abrupt surges of emotions he wanted to lay out on display for Hermione. He could feel her slipping into a light depression beside him as he opened the door and allowed her to enter before him.

They took their individual showers before slipping into their designated sides of the bed.

"Hermione," Draco paused waiting for a response. When he got none he continued anyway. He pulled her to him, feeling her curl into his chest. "I love you too,"

--

Ron held his shattered hand as Ginny began to administer amiable care.

"I can't believe you actually tried to hit him!" Harry yelled. "If any of this gets back to Hermione she'll never speak to you again."

"It won't get back to Hermione unless one of you tell her." Ron sighed, flexing his renewed hand. "Thanks Gin,"

"Don't," She snapped angrily. "Not now," Ginny apperated into their upstairs bathroom.

"She sick?" Ron asked.

"Something like that." Harry sighed. "When was the last time you went by to see your mother and father. They have been asking about you and we've been lying to them. Telling them you're keeping yourself out of trouble."

"Mum's going to kill me when I see her, hell I think 'Mione and Malfoy have been to the burrow more times than I have these past few weeks."

"That's sad, Weasleys and Malfoys are a bad mix but yet he seems to be adjusting even if it is just for Hermione."

"If you've become pro-Malfoy so quick why don't you go be his best friend?" Ron stood up angrily.

"Damn it Ron," Harry tossed the table that sat between them aside. "Don't realize our best friend is a Malfoy."

--

Okay Review. Next update 5/29/06.


	7. Cocaine Anonymous

Since I don't have school on Monday and can't update like I want to. I'll post it today.

All right, here is Chapter 7. Don't forget to review.

--

Chapter 7: Cocaine Anonymous 

"'Mione?" Draco sat up when he realized he was alone. Turning over he looked at the clock '7:30'.

Draco hopped out of bed and got dressed; walking into the kitchen he found his wife slumped over the bar, with orange juice and the newspaper in hand.

"Morning," he said kissing the top part of her head.

"Morning," she didn't look up at him but continued to read the paper.

"I take it you plan on opening Prose late." He asked trying to draw out discussion; he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't open until ten."

She looked away from the paper meeting his eyes. Sighing she reached into her pocket and pulled out the substance Draco pulled off Ron the night before.

'Uh oh,' Draco inwardly flinched.

"Found a new hobby, I see." Hermione glared at him. "Cocaine?"

He shook his head. "I found a new hobby, but believe me that isn't it."

"Right," Hermione left the bag on the table and departed.

Draco sighed. "Now she thinks I'm doing drugs."

--

"Hey Deft!" Hermione turned around to see the young man who called himself Ryan. "Daft's not here today?"

Hermione's eyes darkened. "No,"

"Oh, well when you see him. Can you tell him his tip worked out quiet nicely?" Ryan's smile disappeared when Hermione looked at him.

"Sure thing," She replied.

Ryan left, bumping into Ron on his way out.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron said, coming behind the counter to hug her.

"Don't get happy. I'm still angry about that stunt you tried to pull with my father." She warned.

"I wasn't quite myself at the time, Anything I can do to make it up to you?" Ron asked seriously.

"You can tell Draco to leave." She said loud enough for Draco to hear as he walked through the door.

Sighing he tossed a letter on the desk and walked back out again.

"What'd he do?" Ron frowned. "I thought the almighty Malfoy could do no wrong."

Hermione shot him a glare. "I found Coke in his coat pocket this morning."

"Wow, I doubt he's taking it 'Mione." Ron told her.

"Since when do you take up for him?"

"Well come on 'Mione think, would Malfoy really put some crap like that into his system?" Ron frowned.

He watched the emotions in her eyes change.

"I don't know," she said walking into her office and closing the door behind them. "I thought he was happy," Hermione slipped her hands over her face and began to cry.

"He is happy 'Mione." Ron tried to reassure her. "As much as I hate to admit, I think if you left the lad he wouldn't be able to breathe anymore."

He hugged her, happy to feel her return it as she cried on his shoulder. "You've got to trust him 'Mione." He sat there for a few more moments before deciding it was time to go and met Draco in the parking lot.

"I have to go,"

--

"Get in the car." Draco commanded as he walked up.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you help for your stupid addiction." Draco said angrily.

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked.

"Because Hermione loves you," He answered.

"I wouldn't be doing this had you not taken her from me." Ron grumbled.

Draco stopped the car.

"I didn't take her from you," he said irritated. "And I don't plan too." He pulled off.

"When did you become the good guy?"

"That's where you're wrong; I could careless about you ruining your life." Draco turned toward him. "But you will not upset my wife."

"You didn't tell Hermione that coke was mine," Ron said.

"Of course not," Draco said thinking for a moment. "But you will clean yourself up."

Draco pulled in front of a large building. He motioned Ron to follow him as he entered and walked over to an elevator.

"What's C.A?"

"Cocaine Anonymous," Draco informed him. Walking into the open door, a group of people sat in a circle inside.

"Ah," a woman stood up. "Mr. Malfoy it's nice to see you again."

"Again?" Ron asked.

"Yes, He and Mrs. Malfoy attended many of my Anger Management sessions before they married."

Draco nodded when Ron looked over at him. "It's nice to see you too Spencer."

"What brings you to C.A?" They both turned to look at Ronald, who suddenly found an interest on his shoes.

"Come with me." Spencer said.

The people in the circle spread out and automatically added two chairs to their group.

Spencer sat down. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves to the group? Starting with you," she voiced motioning toward Draco.

"My Name is Draco Malfoy, I'm 25 years old and I'm here as a supporter." Draco looked toward Ron.

Ron gulped standing up; he met Draco's eyes. Turning toward the group, he sighed.

"My name is Ronald Weasley, I'm 25 years old and I'm addicted to cocaine."

--

"How do you feel," Draco asked, as He and Ron walked back to the car as they left the C.A meeting.

"Better," Ron admitted.

Draco nodded, he drove to a near by clothing store.

"What are we doing here?"

"We've got a few more places to go before I release you." He said getting out. "From now until you're clean your Thursdays belong to me."

"And what will Hermione think when you tell her you've been spending all your Thursdays with me?" Ron asked.

"Seeing how she isn't speaking to me because she found your Coke in my pocket, I doubt I'll be explaining anything." Draco opened the door. "Find some respectable clothing; the dressing rooms are over there. I want to see everything you pick out."

"Draco!" The assistant called from the front of the store. Waved, and ran toward Draco for a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"It nice to see you too, Timothy" Draco smiled lightly at the weird look Ron was giving the two.

"What is this?" Timothy asked frowning as he looked over Ron. "And what is it wearing?"

--

Please Review. Next Update 6/1/06


	8. Forming a bond

Here's Chapter 8. Don't for get to review. Enjoy.

--

_Chapter 8: Forming a bond. _

"I'm not sure what it is yet, but soon I'll know what it's wearing." He told timothy. "We're going to be late if you continue to stand here."

"Don't send him around my store alone," Timothy frowned. "Come love, we're going to start off simple with black and white."

He led him through the store picking out three shirts and three pairs of slacks.

"Draco," Tim called.

"Perfect." Draco approved. "Go next door and tell Samantha you're her 2:30 appointment."

Ron grunted something that remotely sounded like, "Yes master," and walked out.

"Who is that?" Tim asked.

"It's Ron,"

"The Ron?"

"Yes, 'The Ron'"

"275.43," Timothy said ringing him up.

"That bums costing me a fortune," Draco grimaced. "Hermione's going to wonder where this money went."

"Tell her a very good cause." Tim told him bagging the clothing.

"Thanks Timmy,"

"No problem, I'd do anything for you Draco," he said with a wink causing Draco to laugh.

"I bet."

--

"I never told you I could work miracles," Samantha scolded Draco when he walked over while she was washing Ron's hair.

"I know," Draco sat down in a near by chair. "Just do your best with out cutting it all off."

"Like yours?" Sam asked.

"No, Like Harry's. Only more subdued." Draco told her.

"You and Harry come here?" Ron asked a little hurt.

"Not at the same time," Samantha said. "We're afraid they'll try and cut each other with the clippers. Again."

"We only attempted that once," Draco grimaced.

"It's a shame you did it at all," she turned off the water. "I had to call Hermione from work to come and get you both."

"Yeah," Draco laughed. "She had a fit."

They moved over into the main room as Samantha sat Ron down in a chair in front of a mirror.

"Looks like you two are starting to form some type of bond."

Draco and Ron chose to ignore her comment.

--

"Now where are we going?"

"To my house so you can change clothes."

"And after that?" Ron furthered.

Draco didn't answer as they pulled into the driveway.

"You have ten minutes." Draco told him opening the front door.

He waited by the door as Ron changed clothes.

"How's this?" Ron asked opening the door.

"Tuck your shirt in," Draco walked into the room her shared with Hermione.

"This room is huge," Ron said admiring the things that were in it, as Draco walked into the closet.

"Here," He said shoving a belt into his hand and pushing Ron out the door.

Ron slipped the belt through the loops and stood there receiving a once over from Draco.

Draco shoved a box into his hands, "Put these one,"

Ron opened the box and slipped on the shoes Draco tossed him, before following him out of the house.

--

"People don't start using Meth for nothing," Draco began, " and that little shmeal you gave at C.A. gave me a small insight on why you started. Besides that fact that you're pathetic."

"I knew there was an insult in there somewhere." Ron glared.

"You have a two hour session with a therapist, her name is Dr. Morgan." Draco prepped. "Please act like you have a jolt of common sense while you're in there. I don't want to have to baby sit on a confidental session."

They again got out of the car, walking through the double doors.

"Mr. Malfoy," a young woman caught his attention. "She can see him early."

Draco nodded.

"Follow Axis," He said referring to the young woman as he went and settled down in a chair.

--

It was 6:30 when Draco finally got home, he showered before preparing dinner.

He froze a second when he heard Hermione walk through the front door.

He felt her moving past the kitchen and walking upstairs toward their bedroom and in their shower.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione came back downstairs clad in Pajama's and took her seat at the table where she watched Draco prepare her plate while sipping on the ice tea he'd set before her.

Hermione continued to stare at Draco even after he had set a plate of some new pasta creation he had thought of during his sleep in front of her.

"It won't kill you," He told her sitting down across from her.

"Care to share where the Meth came from?" Hermione asked after they continued to sit in silence for a few more moments.

Draco shook his head. "Not with you individually."

Hermione glared, before recalling where he had gotten that statement.

"Fine," Hermione began to eat.

The two finished their meals in silence. Together like they did whenever they ate dinner at home they washed and dried the dishes filling them back into the cabinets.

Traveling into their bedroom, they slipped between the sheets. Hermione facing away from Draco, who sighed and tried to get as comfortable without as he could.

He drifted of to sleep, for the first time in several years he felt empty.

--

"Where've you been all day?" Ginny asked Ron when he answered his home telephone.

"I went to see Hermione earlier." Ron answered. "Ginny I want to find a job I think I'd be good at."

"Umm…who are you and where is Ronald Weasley." Ginny asked, frowning on the other end.

"Funny Gin, I'm serious. I'm a college grad, here has to be something out there for me."

Ginny smiled. "Of course there is, we'll find you something."

"I knew I could count on you for help."

"I'll even make sure it doesn't have spiders."

"Thanks..."

--

Review. Next up date 6/3/06


	9. Unusual findings

I'm quite proud of this chapter I really need reviews.

_Chapter 9: Unusual findings_

--

The Malfoy house was unusually quiet before their Sunday night dinner with the family, It had been six weeks since Draco and found out about Ron's addiction, and Hermione had began talking to Draco to the minimum.

"I'm getting tired of this," Draco mumbled. "I want my wife back."

Hermione pretended to ignore his comment as she finished buttoning up her shirt.

--

They pulled into the driveway and they both paused thinking about their next move.

"It's time to show face." Draco sighed moving to get out of the car.

Everyone fell silent as the two walked inside the house. They quietly greeted everyone as Hermione walked into the living room to greet her father and Draco disappeared into the kitchen to help Hermione's mother with the rest of dinner.

Narcissia pulled her aside.

"Is everything alright?" she looked concerned.

"I'm not sure," Hermione told her honestly. "Excuse me." she separated herself.

--

The table was silent as everyone took their designated seat and passed food around the table until everyone had the food items they desired.

The couple who normally would be passing small smiles toward each other or starting debates with people across the table from them focused solely on their food.

Ron looked around before sighing.

"I have a few confessions." Ron began.

Draco shook his head slightly.

Hermione didn't miss her husband's small shake of the head.

"No, this is something I have to do." Ron told him firmly. "I owe Hermione an apology for ruining her marriage the last few weeks."

"What are you talking about," Hermione tilted her head in confusion.

"I asked him not to tell you," Ron started again.

"Not here," Draco hissed insisting he stay quiet.

"Let him finish Draco, I have a right to know what the hell he's talking about." Hermione suddenly rounded on him. "You owe me more of an explanation that anyone at this table, with all the things you've put me through for the last month. The lies, the secrets, and the disappearing money. Oh, I've yet to hear what half assed excuse you have for that. You're lucky I haven't left you, yet!"

Draco stood up and left the table, slamming the front door on the way out.

The table stared at her in disbelief.

"He didn't deserve that 'Mione," Ron said quietly. "I did."

Ron got up and walked out after Draco.

Hermione apperated.

"Oh dear," Narcissia murmured.

"Does anyone understand what just happened hear?" Severus's question was met with head shakes. "Just wanted to make sure."

--

"I'm sorry," Ron told Draco following him to a nearby park.

"This is your entire fault!" he yelled. Assaulting the unsuspecting man. "You've been trying to ruin us from the beginning, this was just another one of you plots wasn't it!" Draco pulled him to his feet before wrapping his hands around Ron neck and applying extreme pressure,

"Dr..." Ron tried to breathe.

"Put him down Draco!" Hermione screamed.

Draco punched him before completely letting go.

Hermione reached into her back pocket for her wand as Draco went to punch him again.

"Impedimenta," he stopped mid punch.

Ron scurried away from Draco's reach and behind Hermione as she removed the spell.

Draco stumbled forward. "Stop protecting him!" he said to her.

"No, you stay away from Ron, my family, and me!" Hermione said pointing her wand at him.

Draco drew his wand and pointed it back. " I'm am your family,"

"That is enough," Harry and Ginny ran in between the two.

"This is not over!" Draco yelled.

"Yes Draco, we are!"

Draco disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Hermione turned to care for Ron.

"Don't!" Ginny shoved Hermione's hand away from Ron. "What have you done?"

"Ginny, calm down." Harry said.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" Ginny growled at Harry.

"This isn't heath for the baby," Harry pleaded.

"What baby?" Hermione interjected.

"I'm pregnant 'Mione." Ginny said trying to calm down. "I've been trying to find the right time to tell you all, but since everyone wants to act like a fucking child. I haven't gotten the chance."

"And you," She wailed on Ron. "What do you mean you ruined Hermione's marriage the last few weeks?"

"The Coke was mine." Ron told Hermione.

Hermione clutched her wand tightly, "What?"

"The disappearing money was from the therapy session Draco made me go to. He's been sending me to C.A for weeks now." Ron backed away as Hermione stepped closer.

"He wanted me to look respectable for the sessions so he got me new clothes, and a hair cut every other week. You weren't supposed to find the Coke in his pocket; he lifted it from the night before you found it."

"The night you busted your hand?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"And all this time..." Grief dripped from her eyes. "I believed it was his. That he was deceiving me!"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not him I want to go away," She pointed her wand at him. "It's you, **Avada Kedavra**."

--

Review. Next up date 6/6/06.

Tell me should Ron die?


	10. Without this, Without Us, Without You

Alright here's Chapter 10. Enjoy.

--

_Chapter 10: Without this, Without Us, Without You_

"Expelliarmus," Severus Called, knocking Hermione's wand out of her hand before she could complete the killing curse.

"Are you insane?" He catechized her seriously.

"Possibly," She shot back.

"I can't believe you just tried to kill me!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah, I'd do it again if he weren't standing here." Hermione glared. "Just give me one more chance."

"I think this is enough," Miles intervened. "It's time we all go home."

"Value what Draco has done for you by staying alive," Hermione hissed. "Because if you come near me I don't care whose there. You're mine."

" 'Mione," he whispered.

"I hate you! You let me blame Draco for everything! You knew that I had found the cocaine and you didn't even bother to take the blame for it. You fucking prick!" Hermione lunged for her Wand.

"Leave Ron," Harry shouted, before she would reach it.

She reached it and spun around searching for him.

--

Draco apparated in his living room, he slid to his knees, hands covering his face as he cried silently.

There was just something within him he couldn't grasp to control the tears that slid from his eyes. He whipped his eyes on his shirts and laid flat on his back. He laid there a long time before something wet poked him in the ear and something else crawled over his chest.

"Tepid," Draco grunted rolling over onto his left side and stared down at the two pets before him. "Torpid."

The silver and white ferret Draco referred to as Tepid tried to claw back up Draco's shirt.

Torpid, the completely white one, sat there in submission as Draco petted it.

"You still love me," Draco said. "Don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione said quietly lying behind him, and slipping her fingers through his hair softly.

Draco turned over to get a good look at the woman staring back at him. Her eyes wavering slightly.

"Doubting you was one of the stupidest things I've ever done," she admitted.

Draco elected to stay silent, allowing her how more time to speak.

"I never wanted you to feel for a second that I'd stopped loving you," Her hand slid down his cheek.

"I felt barren inside," Draco told her. "When you told me you didn't want to discuss what he'd told your father. When you accused me of doing cocaine, spending the disappearing money on possibly another woman, or perhaps to further my high. When you stopped talking to me, when you refused to let me touch you, when you looked at me with disappointment."

Hermione focused on their pet ferrets that were cuddling into Draco's stomach.

"For the first time in several years I felt dead." Draco let more tears slip from his eyes as he watched Hermione start to cry. "I longed to hear you say, "I love you," but it never came."

Draco took her hand in his. "But never once did I feel you didn't love me,"

"I'm sorry," She choked as he pulled her in close to him.

Draco listened as she mumbled off her apologies.

"It's okay, 'Mione," Draco said before kissing her slowly, savoring the feeling of her lips on his. A feeling he had missed these past several weeks. He smiled as Hermione rolled over and pulled him on top of her.

"I love you," Hermione pulled her lips away to catch her breath.

"I love you too," Draco said picking her up and caring her into the bathroom for a shower. "Let me show you how much."

--

Severus paced back and forth in the Granger living room.

"She really tried to kill him," Narcissia thought a loud.

"That's a new trick," Jennifer added.

"One that has me worried." Miles said. "Hermione doesn't just up and try to kill her best friends."

"He's been asking for it," Ginny said shaking her head.

"We should have kept a closer eye on him," Harry said.

"Please," Severus spat. "He's a grown man. I would think you're having enough of a hard time Ginny's mood swing."

"Yeah, but he's stupid when it comes to Hermione." Miles said. "He needs to find himself a distraction, someone he can appreciate just as much as he does Hermione."

--

"Does this place ever close?" Ron asked walking into Raiment; the store Draco had introduced him too.

"I close when the bars and dance clubs close." Tim said looking up. "What brings you here?"

"I needed a distraction," Ron said walking around the counter and sitting down next to him.

"I'm all ears if you want to talk about it," Tim offered.

Ron nodded, but stayed quiet all the while conscious of Tim's eyes resting on him.

"My sisters pregnant," Ron said.

"Harry's not a disorderly lad, he's respectable enough,"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just surprised. It's the only good news I've heard in a long time." Ron admitted. "I haven't been by to see my parents in months. Their probably wondering if I am in some sewer dead. I completely wrecked my somewhat stable relationship with Draco and Hermione. The Granger's probably think I'm some drugged up dead beat, which by the way I was, until Draco took me under his wing and attempted to make me reputable enough to at least walk next to him."

"I didn't even know Draco had it in him," Tim asked offering Ron a smile who returned it.

"Neither did I," Ron admitted suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Come on," Tim said Taking Ron's hand. "Let's go to a dance club, see if we can cheer you up."

Ron followed silently; watching silently as Tim closed up shop. Tim offered his hand, and Ron took it apprehensively.

"I promise I won't bite to hard," Tim whispered wrapping Ron's arm around his shoulder, and began walking down the street.

--

Draco rolled over slightly drawing Hermione into him; he kissed the top of her head, relinquishing the feeling of having his wife nestled up against him. He rubbed his hands over the smooth curves of Hermione's breast, over her stomach and traced his fingers down her legs.

He pulled away from her. Slightly removing the blanket, he looked her over before kissing her stomach, gently caressing her breast.

"Draco," She moaned.

"I know," He whispered.

She gasped lightly, when Draco settled between her legs.

Draco tucked his head into the nook of Hermione's neck, as her hands slid down his sides before stroking his back as she massaged his shoulders.

"I love you," Draco whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione warped her arms around his neck sliding her fingers through his hair.

He laid his head on her chest and listened to her breathe, crying calmly.

"Draco?" She questioned feeling the light tears drop onto her stomach.

"I'd die without this, without us." Draco told her. "Without you,"

--

All right, hope you Enjoyed. I was disappointed that I didn't kill off Ron but I didn't want Hermione turning into a murder.

Review Please! Next update 6/9/06


	11. Did We Miss Something?

I'm so sorry guys I keep forgetting about my updates. A lot of stuff has been happening. Just got out of the hospital. I hope you'll forgive me. Here's Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy.

--

_Chapter 11: Did We Miss Something?_

"I thought you were dismissed, hadn't seen you in a while," Ryan glared at Draco. "She hasn't been the same, I blame you."

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't work here, "Draco said impassively.

"I didn't believe you," Ryan told him. " You look sneaky."

"And you don't?" Draco said holding out his hand waiting to except the book.

"I like her, "Ryan said avoiding the question. " Do you two have children?"

"Fortunately no," Draco tossed the book back to him. "They are annoying,"

"I think you should give them some credit." Ryan said. "They're only as annoying as you let them become."

Ryan packed up his books and left.

"I think he likes to pick on you," Ginny said coming to sit next to him.

"No matter," Draco sad "I'll do something to get him to stop talking to me."

"You're so gifted at it," Ginny kissed his cheek. "I take it you two are back living into your fairy tale marriage.

Draco shook his head. "Way to much sex,"

"Awe, poor Draky." Ginny ruffled his head.

"You're touchy today." He said smiling as she tried to finger comb his hair back into place.

"I'm just happy to seeing something a little normal, every thing has been super hectic lately." Ginny waited for Harry, watching him as he finished his conversation with Hermione before she heading over to them.

"Your husband's quite happy," Ginny said walking up.

Hermione nodded. "We're healing our relationship once second at a time."

"He looks tired." Harry said looking over at him and waving.

She grinned, "Well, you know how we are."

Her smile faded when she saw Ron standing outside the window.

Draco felt Hermione stiffen. Following her gaze, he turned to stare at Ron, who looked down dejectedly.

Draco stood up and opened to door for him.

"Sorry about the Sunrise," Draco told him as he passed.

"No problem," Ron said looking at him. "I knew you'd slug me sooner or later."

They stopped talking as Hermione walked toward them.

"Come back to have me finish the job," She said angrily.

Ron shook his head vigorously.

"I'm still a bit shocked you even uttered the words." Ron admitted.

"What words?" Draco frowned in confusion.

"She tried to kill me." Ron said pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"I'm sorry I missed," Hermione informed.

"You tried to what?" Draco's stare bore down on Hermione.

"Severus interfered," she said, rather woefully.

"I'm glad he did," Draco said. "I'd hate to lose you to Azgaban."

Hermione calmed. "It was a good idea, when I was doing it."

"It's stupid now isn't it?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't answer.

"I think it still sounds good to her." Ron swallowed audibly.

"Excuse me Deft?" a regular interrupted their meeting. She pointed toward the register where a large line had formed.

" I wish someone had said something sooner," Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and made him help with the customers.

"I'm Hungry," Ginny said finally.

"I'm glad the pregnant one was the first to speak up," Draco said.

"How'd you know she was Pregnant?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm not blind Hermione." Draco said with a drawl. "With the way she's been eating and barely gaining anything, always having to pee, and those angry mood swings. God forbid it ever happen to Hermione." He Got up and held the door open for Ginny as Ron and harry followed her out. They waited for Hermione to lock up the store before heading out for dinner.

"You mind if we pick up someone else?" Ron asked a little quietly as the group walked.

"Sure thing, we'll wait here." Harry said.

Ron apparated, Returning 10 minutes later with Timothy at his side.

"Draco," He winked.

"Timmy," Hermione said grabbing his ear. "Stay away from my husband."

"But of course," Tim said slipping away from her. "You keep your man, I've got mine."

Tim grabbed Ron's arm and placed it securely around his shoulders, before Ron led them off.

No one moved as they watched the two walk down the street drawing into their own little world.

"Did I miss something?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"They've only been dating a few days now," Draco said, unfazed.

"My brothers a Homo…" Ginny rubbed her chin. "Harry."

"I kind of knew," Harry, said grabbing Ginny's hand as they began to move, following the two. "He used to have the largest crush on Draco."

--

"I can't believe it," Hermione said, pulling off her pants.

"A bit sudden," Draco murmured tiredly.

"Ginny's pregnant, Ron's gay, you can dance, and I can sing." Hermione left a trail of clothing behind her as she trudged toward the shower.

"I knew you could sing," Draco yawned.

"You seem to know a lot." Hermione called from the bathroom.

"You only sing to me every time I can't sleep." Draco reminded her, "which isn't very often."

"Would you prefer I sing more often?" she asked, hanging out of the bathroom doorway, holding out her hand to her naked husband.

"I would love it," Draco kissed her. "if you sang more often."

Hermione pulled him into the shower.

"I think they want to join us." Draco watched as Tepid and Torpid, made their way into the shower.

"When was they last time we fed them?" Hermione asked, a bit worried.

"I need to get them more food," Draco said absent-mindedly.

Hermione nodded. Grabbing the washcloth and cleaned him from top to bottom, before they switched and he washed her.

All four of them climbed out of the shower when they were finally clean.

The two ferrets dried them selves on Hermione's discarded robe, as the two climbed into bed, to tired to do anything but sleep.

--

"Can you believe how quick those two are bouncing back," Harry told Ginny, slipping into bed.

"I'm glad," Ginny said cuddling into him. "But for some reason, I don't think they're out of the fire just yet."

"With Draco's prejudice against children, there's no way they're out of the inferno yet."

--

" 'Mione?" Draco said groggily. "I love you."

Hermione kissed his chin, " I love you too,"

--

There's your Chapter, I wrote chapter 5-11 in four days. I think I will start on 12 right now.

Review. Next, update 6/9/06


	12. The Proper Proposition

Here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy it.

_Chapter 12: The Proper Proposition. _

"Hey Deft," Draco rubbed the back of his neck as he sat behind the register. "Have you seen Ryan?"

Hermione shook her head, putting books back on the shelf in the correct places on the Library sides.

"You mean the tall guy, black hair, purple eyes, his ears a little to big for his head." A girl Hermione knew as Natalie asked.

"Yeah that's him," Draco leaned forward interested.

"His house caught fire with his parents still inside, he's being put in a foster home until they can contact his family. If they can find any" Natalie Sighed sadly. "Pretty sad, I've only seen him twice since. He's on home studies, where ever home for him is."

"Wow," Hermione sat down next to him. "Poor kid."

"I really liked that guy too," Draco murmured. "Good lad."

"I wish we could help him," Hermione rested her head. "How much do you like him?"

"A lot," Draco said absent-mindedly.

Hermione smiled.

--

_Three weeks pasted._

Draco yawned walking into the house. He paused on his way to the stairs as he was passing the kitchen. He caught the look on Hermione's face that said, "Come sit down let have a chat."

Running his fingers tiredly though his hair. He sat down in the seat across from her. That is when he noticed the folder sitting down in front of her.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"I know this is a bit sudden, I've spent tons of time preparing for this little meeting we're getting ready to have." Hermione opened the folder to a photo of Ryan.

"What you want to sponsor him or something? Like those kids on TV" Draco asked Interested.

"Yeah, something like that." Hermione turned the page to their house hold expenses, explaining to Draco things that he already knew, but he stayed quiet and patiently listened to her. What really caught his attention was the next page. _Expenses for Ryan._ Draco cocked an eyebrow as she started explaining quickly, not giving Draco a chance to speak until she was finished with her presentation.

"You want to adopt Ryan?" Draco tilted his hand before sitting back in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

Hermione looked at him hopeful. "Yes, but I understand how much you don't want children and…"

"Hermione," Draco interrupted, "Are we ready for this?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione sat back in her chair.

"I mean us, are we ready to give up our privacy, our freedom, our spare time, our work habits?" Draco took her hand. "There are more things at stake than what you have on paper. What you have is just a small price to pay."

Hermione's eyebrows came together in thought.

"How about we bring it up tonight at dinner? See what the rest of our family thinks." Draco proposed.

"We have two weeks to decide if we want him, if not another family is going to take him away." Hermione shook her head.

He kissed her Forehead. "How about a shower?"

"I'll take that offer."

--

"Let's try to get through this dinner with out any world shattering arguments," Jennifer said.

"How about afterward?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

Everyone at the table including there new addition Tim.

"Now they're planning things ahead of schedule," Narcissia commented.

"She's trying to organize her murder attempts." Severus told her.

"I am not!" Hermione exclaimed. "That was a once in a life time thing."

"And so is what we want to argue about," Draco muttered.

"Unless it's not about a decomposing body, or any new sexual tricks you want us to share, I'm sure we can discuss it." Miles said.

Hermione blushed. "Very funny Miles."

"Stop calling him that Hermione," Her mother chastised.

"It's fine," Miles said. "She's only been calling me that since she could talk. It's grown on me."

"What are we discussing?" Ron asked. "That could turn into a heated debate."

"Or survival of the fittest." Harry Added.

"I want to,"

"We want to," Draco corrected.

"We want to adopt," Hermione said smiling.

"Why not just have your own children?" Miles asked.

"If we do that we can't pick their age," Draco frowned. "Who wants an infant?"

"No offense Ginny, we'll love your baby too." Hermione said in addition.

"But!" Draco continued. "We can give you baby back when we don't feel like taking care of it any more."

"You can't give an adopted child back to the system that easily." Narcissia said.

"We can if we're completely screwing up. Making the child's life hell instead of better." Hermione pointed out.

"You're not going to screw up the kid," Ginny said pointing her fork at her. "You are both mature adults and fully capable of knowing what not to do."

"How old?" Ron asked.

"16," Draco responded.

"A teenager?" Severus questioned. "That's the "I know everything," stage."

Narcissia laughed. "The "You could never possibly understand," stage."

" The "you know nothing," Stage." Jennifer added. "Are you two sure?"

Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Do you already have a child picked out?" Narcissia questioned.

"His name is Ryan Norton," Hermione informed them.

"The kid from Prose," Ginny asked. "What happened to him?"

Hermione Began telling the table (not the actually table, the people sitting at it.) Ryan's story.

"You aren't doing this out of pity are you?" Ron asked.

"Some what," Hermione said. "But I really want children, and Draco refuses to go near one. When we finally found one he liked, the opportunity unfortunately came knocking. I don't intend to pass it up."

"We don't intend to pass it up," Draco corrected again.

Hermione smiled.

"Well if this is what you two want," Harry started. "For sure, I'll stand behind you."

"We all will," Narcissia added.

"Thank you," The two coursed.

--

Short chapter sorry. I'm trying to force out these chapters before I slip into writers block, AGAIN.

Next chapter 9/12/06


	13. Pureblood, Mudblood, And the Squib

So I wasn't keeping track of my updates when I looked at the bottom of the last chapter and nearly had a heart attack I missed the dates! Here is Chapter 13 hope you enjoy it.

--

_Chapter 13: The Pureblood, The Mudblood, And the Squib._

"Deft," Ryan shook his, " No way you got this guy to agree."

"You're here aren't you?" Draco retorted.

"You'd be out of luck for us if we'd been 2,000 dollars broker." Hermione smiled as they drove home.

"Hermione, now that we have him. Consider us 2,000 dollars broker." Draco mumbled.

"Awe come Daft, I don't cost that much," Ryan countered.

"Ryan just getting custody of you we paid more than 2,000 adding the clothing, desk, school supplies, etc. Was not included. You damn near cost more than Prose." Hermione rose her eyebrow. "I wonder how much we could get if we sold you."

"Not very much," Draco laughed. "He's used."

"Then you two got gypped; my previous parents used me to the max." Ryan quieted.

"At least you miss your parents," Draco said. "My fathers dead to me."

"You don't like him?" Ryan watched as Draco and Hermione shook their heads.

"What about your parents Deft?"

"We love them; Draco's mother is a wonderful woman when she's not looking at you with her penetrating stare."

"She only uses it to make sure people aren't lying to her." Draco told him.

"Or to make them feel uncomfortable," Hermione mumbled.

"That's Severus's deal." Draco said.

"Whose Severus?" Ryan asked.

"A friend of the family." Hermione told him.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Ryan asked.

"They'll love you," Draco assured him.

--

"How do you like the room?" Hermione asked as the two gave Ryan a tour of his new home.

"It's amazing!" He opened the door to him walk in closet. "This place is huge."

"We're glad you like it." Draco said.

"It's too muggle like," Ryan muttered.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"We prefer to live as muggle's do." Draco explained.

"How do you two know what muggles are?" Ryan turned to look at them.

"We weren't going top bring this up until much later but..." Hermione trailed off.

"How do you know what they are? You are a muggle." Draco stared at him.

"My parents were wizards." Ryan told them. "Unfortunately they weren't very proud when they found out I have absolutely no magical abilities."

"Yay," Draco said. "A pureblood, a mudblood, and a squib."

"I was a bit weary about coming here," Ryan Glared. "I've heard all kinds of stories about the Malfoys and some guy named Harry Potter."

"Want to meet him?" Hermione asked hoping not to let the two get into an argument.

"You know him?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"You must not have heard about too much," Draco said.

"I thought the girls' last name was Granger."

"My last name is Granger;" Hermione laughed at the look Draco gave her. "Well in the muggle world it still is, I'm too lazy to change it. But in the Wizard world it's Malfoy."

"That's cool," He Turned back around to him large bedroom. "Awe shit!"

He snatched his leg away as Tepid attacked.

"That's enough Tepid!" Hermione said sternly.

The animal looked up at her with what looked like a grin.

"You could have stopped her Torpid." Draco laughed as the animal took a bite at Ryan.

"Just because she can't do it doesn't mean you can." Hermione pointed toward the door. "Out!"

The animals scurried out quickly.

"Blood?" Draco asked as he watched Ryan look over his leg.

"Any deeper and it might have," Ryan rubbed it.

"Not that we're not glad that you're okay and everything. Don't use that language in this house." Hermione walked out.

"Sorry Deft," He said ashamed as she walked away.

"She has used an explicative or two in here life," Draco yawned. "we're the last door at the end if you need anything, just don't ask during shower time."

"Sure thing." Ryan took off his shoes. 'I used to be poor compared to this.'

--

Draco sat two plates on the table the next morning.

"What's this?" Ryan asked attempting to slide on his backpack before Draco snatched it away.

"Eat," He said simply.

"Never leave this house without breakfast," Hermione told Ryan looking at him over the newspaper.

Draco sat down next to Hermione. Sharing breakfast like they always did.

"Those thing attacked me two more times last night," he informed them.

"Did you yell or tell them to stop." Draco asked, continuing to stare at Hermione while she was reading the paper.

"Both," Ryan said. "I almost stepped on one trying to get away from other."

"They're Ferrets by the way." Hermione said. folding the newspaper.

"Keep your door closed," Draco took the last bite of pancake when Hermione pouted.

Reaching over she took a bite off Ryan's plate.

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What?" she looked at him innocently.

"Nothing," He said eyeing the evil ferrets that looked like they were plotting ways to eat him. "Can we go?"

"Sure thing," She kissed the top of Draco's head before kissing the top of Ryan's "you ride with Draco." She hurried out before Draco could protest.

"Look like your stuck with me," Ryan sighed slipping on his backpack.

"I'll just abuse you like I do Hermione." Draco smiled as Ryan sighed in defeat.

--

There is Chapter 13. Next, update 6/15/06

REVIEW.


	14. Parental Controls

Here is Chapter 14. Honestly, I have no clue where this story is going But since I enjoy writing it so much, I will just keep it going until someone dies or something. Any suggestions on whom should go. J/K.

_Chapter 14: Parental Controls._

_Wednesday, 3:40 P.M._

"Hey Daft?" Ryan came and sat behind the counter, where Draco always sat perched.

"What kid," Draco looked away from Hermione.

"Are you any good at Geometry?" Ryan watched as Draco paled and slowly backed away.

"Get that crap away from me!" Draco pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "I'll light it on fire."

"Will you cut that out?" Hermione swiped the lighter away from Draco. "We're in a bookstore the last thing I need it to do is catch fire."

"That boy has the devil in his hands," Draco hissed

"What is it?" Hermione asked eyeing the book in Ryan's hands.

"Geometry," Ryan looked at Hermione with vague hope in his eyes.

"As much as I detest to admit. I hate this subject," she mumbled, Motioning Ryan to follow her.

"Thank god," Draco sighed, settling back into his seat.

--

Thursday: 5:20 P.M 

"Hey Deft," Ryan came and sat down on the coach.

"Yes Ryan?" Hermione took her glasses off.

"Know any good recipes?" He pulled out a pen and some paper.

"Potions yes. Food not unless you plan on killing someone."

Ryan frowned. "I think I'll ask Daft. I'm not going to try and subject my classmates to your cooking skills."

"Hey! I make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Hermione put her glasses back on and continued her reading.

"I'm not going to revert my whole junior class back to second grade. They already act like animals." He grumbled.

"Wise choice," 

--

_Thursday, 7:30 P.M._

"Deft says you're biology expert." Ryan walked into Draco's study.

"Knock before you enter," Draco looked up from a case files he was reviewing.

"I'll remember to next time."

"What do you want?" Draco stared as he leaned against the wall.

"Exactly how well do you know the female reproductive system?"

"Do I look like a female to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Draco glared at him.

--

_Friday, 5:24 P.M._

Ryan slid into the living room where the couple sat talking quietly.

"Can anyone speak a foreign language?" He asked sitting in between them.

"Japanese and French," Hermione spoke up.

"Dutch and Spanish," Draco informed him.

"Great I could use your help Deft." Ryan looked at Hermione. "Can you translate this for me. My friend gave it to me earlier."

Hermione took the paper from him and read. "For continuos stimulation point shaft down…"

Draco snatched the paper from her.

"Have your friend translate it," Draco glared.

"I didn't know it said anything like that," He said walking out slowly.

"Boys…" Hermione grumbled.

--

_Friday: 7:30 P.M._

"Can I use the car?" Ryan came back downstairs a few hours later.

Hermione held her hand over her shoulder. "License?"

Draco looked up, "Car?"

Ryan handed Hermione his license. " You know I don't have a car." He said to Draco.

"Then we better get you a bus pass," Draco smirked that infamous smile.

Hermione dug in her pocket and pulled out her car keys.

"11:30 no exceptions. Drive responsibly."

"Thanks Deft,"

"No sex!" Draco yelled out after him.

Draco flinched at the look Hermione gave him.

"You know how teens are." He went back to his book.

--

_Friday: 11:27 P.M._

Ryan knocked on the door.

"Come in," Draco called out.

Ryan opened the door and looked around their bedroom for Hermione who was in the shower.

"Just wanted to give Deft her keys." Ryan said setting them on the dresser.

"Did you have fun?" Draco inquired.

"Loads," Ryan grinned, "I got Natalie to go out on a date with me."

"How much of that money that deft gave you did you spend."

"Sixty," Ryan smiled.

Draco laughed. "That's a lot of money to spend on a girl."

"She's special," Ryan insisted.

Draco opened his wallet and pulled out sixty dollars. "I'm only giving it back to you because it was a first date. Don't expect it every time."

"Yes sir," Ryan closed the door. "Ouch, stupid animals!" 

--

_Saturday 8:30 P.M._

"Hey Daft, have you ever cut your hair?" Ryan asked tugging it slightly from behind the couch.

"No," Draco looked up at him. "I might consider cutting it once it's to my knees,"

"That's a long time from now," Ryan sat in a chair across from the couch.

Draco nodded. "It's only halfway down my back, I'll give it a year or two."

Hermione tugged on it on her way by.

"I'm quite jealous, I've never been with anyone with better hair than me." She teased. "Then again I've never been with anyone else."

"Remind me to share my beauty secrets." Draco poked. "You could use a few."

"I've always wondered when you'd share you infinite wisdom. Finally turn me into a real Malfoy."

"What are you trying to say?" Draco glared.

"We all know the men of Malfoy are way prettier than the woman." Hermione smiled. "I used to get them confused."

"Whatever," He said tossing his hair over his shoulder and stomping out.

Hermione and Ryan stayed silent as he left the room before screaming with laughter.

--

There is Chapter 14. Ryan's first family dinner is coming up next. I might consider making that chapter twice as long. Most likely not.

Review! Do not make me beg.


	15. Ryan's Family Dinner

There's a whole section where it's just Ryan thinking. Gives you a little insight on how he views things.

--

"Are you ready," Draco poked his head into Ryan's room after knocking.

"I think so, I just can't stop shaking." He admitted. " I feel like I'm going on trial."

"You are," Draco told him. "Hermione's father is a nut job. Don't get him all riled up, Ron made that mistake once, it wasn't pretty." Draco fixed his collar.

"That makes me feel better," Ryan paled. "I'm going to screw up. I always do."

Draco shook his head.

"This is like a welcome to the family kind of party, everyone will be there. Even people you've never heard us speak of. Like the Weasly Family, they are all right. The twins are a bit funny. Even if they did beat me up 5th year."

"You got beat up?" Ryan looked at him skeptically.

"Just that once, Hermione got a good slug in 3rd year. Don't tell anyone." Draco touched his face at the memory.

"You probably deserved it," he told him.

Draco glared. "Get down stairs." He said pushing the back of his head making him head toward the door.

"I'm telling!" Ryan joked.

"Stop yelling in my house!" Hermione yelled up the stairs.

"This is my castle woman I'll yell as loud as I damn well please!" Draco shouted over the wooden railing.

"Care to say that again?" She raised her eyebrow at Draco.

His eyes traveled down to her hands and there he found her wand in perfect Hexing position.

"No thank you love, I must have had a bout of amnesia there for a second" He scouted past her and out the door. "Everyone knows this is your castle."

"He is so whipped!" Ryan whispered to himself.

Draco gave him the finger and got in the car.

Hermione got in before Ryan did.

"Your not suppose to give your children the finger," Ryan said putting on his seat belt. " I thought they taught people that in parenting 101."

"Boy there is no class that can teach you how to be a proper parent." Hermione laughed. "That parenting class they give you at school is a load of,"

"Hermione," Draco stopped her. "Let the child believe what he likes."

"So is your father going to be there too daft?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"What would make you ask such a question?" Draco turned to look at him.

"Well he's apart of your family also, whether you'd like to believe it or not." Ryan looked away guiltily.

"If we're lucky no one got the bright idea to owl him," Hermione shook her head at Draco's reply.

"Don't you think it's about time you at least found out how he is doing? Would it hurt?"

Draco glared at her.

"Yeah maybe he's changed." Ryan added trying to help Hermione's cause.

"Insidious witch contaminating our family name, making our bloodline impure," He hissed.

"I haven't forgotten about that," Hermione told him.

"Traitorous begotten imbecile I have bred, how dare you destroy the hard work of our ancestors to keep those filthy mudbloods from ours ranks."

Ryan sat in the back seat a listened to him, wishing he could disappear.

"To hell with him." Draco said ending any conversation they even thought they wanted to have after that.

"Wait," Draco told Ryan as they stepped from the car. Hermione went inside the house to greet her mother. "I must apologize."

"It's okay…" Ryan found his shoes interesting.

"It's not," Draco said leaning against the car. "I've never been all that great at controlling what I say. But I'm getting better at controlling my temper."

He watched Ryan nod.

"I can't stress how sorry I am for what you heard."

"Dad, I said it was alright. I understand." Draco and Ryan look toward the door as Hermione called out to them.

Ryan ran to her, escaping Draco's questioning gaze.

'I must have heard wrong,' Draco said shaking his head.

Draco and Hermione walked inside in front of Ryan shielding him from the curious gazes of those who hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him yet.

"You must be Ryan," Miles came up from behind them and picked up the much small boy. "Tall, a little scrawny, purple eyes…"

"Put him down!" Jennifer came running out of the kitchen. "That's just what we need, you scary the poor child."

Hermione wrapped one of her arms around the front of Ryan's chest from behind. " This is my father Miles, and my mother Jennifer."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Ryan said politely.

"Drop the non-sense I'm to young to be addressed like that." Jennifer told him smiling. "Now, can you cook?"

Ryan did something like a nod and a shake of the head.

"Let's not take any chances," Draco told her slipping past and into the kitchen after her.

Ryan caught Miles eyes. He had a feeling this man was going to always be watching him.

_Ryan's P.O.V_

"Come on," Deft told me pulling me away from the prying eyes of her father.

"Hey buddy," Ron said, walking into the living room after us. "Glad you didn't chicken out."

"He's not like you Ron," Ginny teased him. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What are you trying to say?" Ron mumbled.

"Looking as big as ever Ginny," I said putting my hand on her growing stomach.

I thought I felt something unnatural moving around in there so I removed my hand.

'Well she is pregnant, stupid. What'd you expect.' I yelled at myself.

"It's alright, harry thinks it feels weird also." She told me. I could feel myself blushed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang.

"It's Draco's Mother and Her keeper," Harry told me.

"Severus is not Narcissia's keeper." I heard miles on the stair way to my left.

'This guy is something else,' I thought. 'Popping up out of nowhere like that,'

"He does that all the time," Ginny told me.

"They arrive on time, at the same time, every time," I watched as Ron shifted uneasily.

'She must be like Mr. Granger, only worse.'

"Such a ridiculous thought, young man." My jaw nearly dropped. One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen stood in front of me. Her long hair wrapped into a simple bun, that if I really looked at didn't seem all that simple. The black dress she wore underneath her cloak was simple but looked as if it was more suitable for a funeral, not a dinner party. Her eyes like Draco's were beautiful. It looked like blue was fighting with silver. I really could tell that Draco got most of his looks from his mother.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not missing a beat as I silently admired her beauty.

"I'm nothing like that thing Hermione calls father," she told me just above the whisper that was her voice.

'I think I'm in …' I stopped myself mid thought.

"It's not nice to intrude on other peoples thoughts." I said gruffly.

"You're not old enough to be considered a person yet." Narcissia countered.

"We'll then neither are you," I was determined to get in the last word.

"How cute it knows jokes and everything," I stood there as she belittled me and walked away.

"That's my mother by the way," I turned to look at Daft and blushed.

"You two look a like." I laughed feeling a bit awkward.

"I felt the same way about her when I was about four," He pushed me into the kitchen.

--

"_I was actually getting tired of being shown off to people as they came in and I think, who instead of calling her Narcissia I call, "Maleficent" was starting to annoy me and unfortunately for me, she knew it. She was the perfect little reticent smart-ass, and I just couldn't top her comebacks. I am now determined to win the battle._

_Fred and George are seriously crazy; I think those two are the most amazing pair of twins I've ever met._

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasly are a little awkward, nothing at all like their children. _

_Maleficent's keeper, who I found out is named Serverus, is quiet good at handling her sarcasm by countering it with his own. I think I could learn from this man._

_Now the guy I'm looking at is pretty weird. He robes are way to big for him and he kind of looks sick. I asked Deft about it and he told me he always looks like that, something about some type of illness. I think they called him Remus._

_Then another beauty ungracefully stumbled in from somewhere I think she fell in through a window somewhere. No matter she just tripped over her own feet again. Strangely, enough, she keeps moving doesn't she know that if she stays still she might live a bit longer. She is extremely intelligent I found as I listened to her speak about the theory of evolution with Hermione's father, who was still keeping me on my toes. However, I don't actually think he knows he's doing it._

_I was even making sure I did slouch. Who does that?_

_Sixteen people sat conformably at the dinner table."_

--Normal P.O.V

"So," Miles began.

"There will be none of that," Jennifer said.

"This tonight we're going to be like "the band,"

"The band?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, It's where on the radio and on Television during interviews we are the best of friends the perfect family. But once we are behind the scenes we argue and disagree about almost everything."

"Ah," Ryan nodded in understanding.

"I wasn't even going to start a conversation that could turn into controversy." Miles said. " I just want to know how the transition has been."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other over Ryan's head since he was sitting between them.

"Pretty easy so far, I have had two problems since I've been here. But I think they'll stop attacking me after a while." Ryan said honestly.

"You've been attacking him?" Tonks asked Draco since he was sitting closer.

"Hermione giggled. "He's talking about Tor and Tep, they haven't been playing nice."

"Have you tried playing with them?" Remus asked.

Ryan shook his head. "I'd like to keep all of my fingers, thank you"

"Vicious they've been," Draco told them. "But it's not like I can really do anything about them."

"You could send them to Harry's house, that'll be punishment enough." Ginny said once everyone stopped talking.

"Yeah but other than that, it's been okay. I'm still getting used to being fed a three-course meal for breakfast everyday."

"Then you must be stealing Hermione's food," Hermione looked toward Narcissia.

"I was hoping my weight wouldn't be a family discussion tonight. But I'm happy to say I gained six pounds thank you!"

"You took them from me then," Draco accused. "I've been extremely sick lately."

"How come I didn't know about it then?" Hermione said.

"I'm normally not with you, everyday in the morning when you leave. I feel dizzy in the afternoon."

Narcissia and Severus looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Uh oh" was the only words to describe the looks she had on her face.

--

"You two could have warned me getting a kid on your car insurance cost so much!" Hermione told them unexpectedly.

"Well we wouldn't know," Miles to her. " You were never home to drive."

"Good point," She said.

"Not to mention the fact that you didn't even bother to ask." Jennifer snapped.

"The band," She reminded her mother drawing laughter from her.

"That would be great if this band wasn't so off beat," Severus said.

I'm sorry to say that I actually don't know when I'm going to be able to update again. I update on the schools computers because my computer at home doesn't work, but summer is here and I have to leave. If I'm lucky I can update while I'm in summer school, probably not. The library is closed. I'll try and fix it so I can update but until then I'm putting this story on hold. Sorry.

-SilentWrath

Make me happy and Review.


	16. Tummy Rubs

Alright, I'm back up and running so I will be updating this story at least once a week if not more check my profile to see when my stories will be updated.

Chapter 16: Tummy Rubs 

--

Narcissia pulled Draco aside after dinner.

"you didn't try to use that male contraceptive did you?" Draco stared at his mother.

"possibly..." Draco answered slowly.

"well don't try it again," She told him. "it works more like a weight control potion. it almost killed your father."

she kissed him on the forehead. "you've got yourself a fine boy."

He nodded, "thanks."

She disappeared.

Severus handed him a flask. "this will terminate the potions effects," he told him before disappearing.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as he walked back inside the house.

"Great," Draco said downing the potion. " hopefully I'll feel better."

"you could have told me," Hermione scolded lightly. "I don't like just finding out about things at the table."

"Sorry love," He hugged her. " I just don't like worrying you."

"but you also don't want me to start thinking there is something wrong with you when there isn't"

"True," he kissed her cheek.

"I know,"

---

"Deft," Ryan held up his shredded backpack.

Hermione giggled.

"it'll get better," She tried to put on a serious face. "I promise,"

"it's been a month," He whined

"suck it up," Draco told his pushing the back of his head. "they're just animals."

"so are you, but you've manage to stop biting," Ryan stuck his tongue out.

Draco yawn. "your insults don't faze me boy,"

"I hope that sense you have enough time to pick on Ryan, I can get my breakfast on time," Hermione hurried Draco.

"man you should just give up," Ryan poked. "she's got you in check."

"barely," Draco mumbled. "I'm going to break free of her leash on day."

"can I have the car tonight?" Ryan asked Hermione. "got a date."

"sure, you can get it from Prose." Hermione grumbled. "I'm starving here."

"alright, alright," Draco sat there breakfast on the table. "if you hadn't looked so appetizing this morning you could be eating on time."

"Draco," She growled.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"he's lying." Ryan said.

"you wanna die young kid?" Draco threatened falsely.

--

"Draco, the kid got a ticket in my car!" Hermione didn't know if she was more upset about the ticket, or more upset about the fact the he tried to keep it from them.

"'Mione," Draco began but was cut off.

"Don't 'Mione me," She told him.

"Look it's just a ticket for making a U turn from a no U turn signal. It wasn't like he was going 60 in a 25 mile per hour zone." Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm considering letting him go to court to get community service instead of paying it." Hermione sighed.

"it could have been worse." Draco Sat down next to her on their bed.

"Yeah," She stared at the ticket and got up. "I'll talk to him."

"Maybe I,"

She glared at him.

"Take a shower before I go to bed." he finished changing his comment.

--

"Come in," Ryan called out when Hermione knocked on his door.

Hermione walked in silently and sat down in his computer chair.

He stayed silent hoping maybe if he just pretended she wasn't here, it would become a reality.

"I'm going to make this clear the first time," Hermione began, he voice void of emotion. "This is the first and last time you bring one of these into this house."

She held out the ticket. "I'll pay it, But you own me 15 hours of community service."

"But," Ryan began.

"No buts," Hermione stood up. "I don't care where you do the community service. I just want it done. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione heard him say as she left the room.

"Care to join me in relieving some stress?" Draco didn't wait to hear the answer, he snatched the ticket from her and whisked her into the shower.

--

"We have way to much sex," Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah, but it never gets old." Draco rubbed her stomach. "maybe that's why you never gain any weight, we burn it all off."

Hermione laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Can you pay a little more attention to it,"

He began to massage lightly, so he didn't end up tickling her.

"you spoil me," She whispered enjoying the attention to her stomach.

"I don't know why," Draco murmured. "I know it's not because I love you."

She grunted as he began paying his fascination with her breasts.

"It's because I'd die without you." Hermione told him.

He didn't respond he just continued his full body massage.

--

"So," Ryan began as he watched her reaction through the corner of his eye.

She hadn't said anything to him at breakfast, she barely even registered that he'd sat down at the table with her. She didn't say anything to him now.

"I've decided to try and do it at the hospice," He told her.

Her eyebrow lifted slightly. That was the only indication she gave that she was even remotely listening to him.

He sighed out of frustration and put on his head phone. He didn't care if she refused to acknowlege him or not.

--

"Hey Ginny," Hermione gave her a hug and rubbed her growing stomach. "How are we?"

"Hey, We're just fine. I get to go in for a ultrasound. See the baby."

"Did Harry get the day off yet?" Hermione watched as Ginny broke into a grin.

"Yeah," Ginny Said. "Now I'm scheming on how to get him to take a week off."

"Silly, I heard Severus and Tonks are partners. All those missions they're going to do together." Hermione almost laughed.

"Yeah, I'm so relieved those two found lupin." Ginny Sat down in a chair funny.

Hermione laughed at the site. "Me too Penguin,"

"Don't even push it," Ginny glared.

"What are you gonna do?" Hermione stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm going to tell Draco," She said, Pointing toward Prose's front doors as Draco walked in with Hermione's lunch.

"Hey love," He kissed Hermione on cheek, before giving Ginny the same plus a rub on the stomach. "Is it kicking yet?"

"No, Soon you won't be calling my baby an it. It'll officially know what it is."

"That's great," He smiled at her.

"Enjoy," he told Hermione. He turned back to Ginny. "Are you hungry can I get you something?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No thank you Draco."

He nodded. "I'll be doing over time tonight, I'll be home just in time to make you breakfast."

Hermione sighed. "Looks like I'll be working all night to then."

"you act like you can't sleep if im not there."

Hermione frowned. "I can't,"

Ginny sat and watched the silent exchange "you to are hopeless," she said standing up. "My mother's been annoying me demanding I drag Ronald's ass to see her."

"If you need any help," Draco told her. "don't hesitate to call. Hermione'll be there in time to help you."

He laughed as Hermione socked him playfully.

"Figures," Ginny laughed. "that's just like a man."


	17. Brag? Who Does That?

I was so procrastinating on writing this chapter but I gave a reader my word I would update either yesterday or today so here it is. It's ubber short! Don't hate me.

--

"Hermione," Draco slipped into her office and watched as she slid off her glasses and rubbed her eyes before greeting him.

"Morning," She gave him a hug. "I just realized my vacation is over."

"I was going to ask you about that," he told her lifting her out of the seat before sitting down and putting her in his lap.

He sighed as she snuggled into him, I'm going to miss going to work at prose full time. But I guess it's time to slip back into lawyer mode"

"I'm going to miss the non-workaholic Hermione," He told her. " but I guess I missed the stressed out Hermione that complained about her co-workers and their idiotic ideals."

Hermione laughed. "I have to get use to those 70 hour a week work weeks."

"Yeah but we know just how to work out those kinks." Draco smirked.

"I love you," She said quietly.

"I know, you just can't help yourself."

--

"You're one of those environmental lawyers? They're evildoers. Yesterday, it's trees; today, it's salmon; tomorrow, it's 'let's not dig up Alaska for oil because it's too pretty'. Let me tell you something: I came out here to enjoy nature. Don't talk to me about the environment." Hermione waved off another lawyer irritably.

"Mrs. Granger may I remind you, your inside a building."

"Whose name is on the door, if I say it's outside,"

"It's outside," He agreed closing her door as her left.

Another woman came in a few minutes later.

"I heard you got stuck with plagiarism case."

The woman that stood before Hermione was about 5'8 with silver with spots of black she wore glasses over her dark green eyes and a plain black pants suit clung to her lean form.

"yeah, I feel bad for the kid. All he did was forget to add a disclaimer to the beginning of his fanfiction. And look what happened some long lost writer with nothing better to do than sue 16 year olds is trying to ruin his dream of becoming a writer."

"you speak so passionately about it," The woman's voice was monotone as she regarded Hermione's statement.

"what can I say, the old generation is coming down on us," Hermione opened her case file. "we're going to bring down the man."

"tough words for lawyer of 4 years."

"All I need. Took me 1 week to get hired, 2 years to get my name on the door. I'm pretty satisfied with my progress so far."

"did I just hear you plug in a brag?" She asked.

Hermione Grinned. "Brag? Who does that?"


	18. Physicals, Killer Endings

Haha, you all will really love me after this chapter.

Chapter 18: Physicals, Killer Endings.

"Dear god," Draco laid back in bed. Holding his stomach the nausea was killing him.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked, watching Draco shove his face into his pillow.

Draco waved his hand and groaned.

"I heard crackers help with stomach aches," He offered.

Draco shook his head. "Oh cracers"

"Call me if you change your mind,"

--

"May I speak to Mrs. Granger please," Ryan rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for Hermione to get on the phone.

"Mrs. Granger is not currently taking any calls, may I take a message?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Can you tell her. Her son called."

"Please hold,"

"Yes Ryan?"

He Heard Hermione get on the phone.

"Umm.. Daft is sick, I'm not really sure what to do for him. his been throwing up all morning."

"I'm really busy right now but I'll be home in about an hour." She told him.

"Alright," He hung up.

--

"Draco," Hermione laid next to him on their bed.

"Huh?" He looked over at Hermione and smiled lightly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I honestly don't know," He said trying to sit up but failed as another wave of nausea hit him. "but it's not fun."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," Hermione told him.

"I'm not going to the whackshack," He told her.

"Our muggle doctor silly," Hermione picked up the phone. It's about time both of us had physicals anyway."

"I un aanna," Draco said into him pillow.

"What?"

"I don't want to," He lifted his head.

"Sorry to hear that,"

--

"So what took yours so long?" Draco asked her once they were at home.

Hermione shook her head. "I thought I was in and out pretty quick."

"It just sucks that my doctor couldn't find anything wrong with me." Draco laid his head on the bar in their kitchen.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I'm hungry," He said finally. "Where's the Twip?"

"Finishing his 15 hours," Hermione said as she took out some bread.

"Are you going to cook?" Draco said. "I think I'm feeling sick. I'm not hungry anymore."

"I'm not going to cook," Hermione grinned at him over her shoulder. "I want peanut butter sandwich."

"No jelly?" Draco frowned.

"I don't really care for it."

"I'm thinking Pizza for dinner." Draco said after a few minutes silence. "I'm craving it bad."

"Pizza is fine." Hermione sat down next to him and handed him a glass of orange juice, before taking a sip of her own.

"So, what did your doctor say?" Draco asked.

"You want the whole story or just the important part?" Hermione sighed setting her glass down on the bar.

"Important," He said watching her run her fingers through her hair.

"I think we had a little to much fun during my vacation," She waited for Draco to comment. "My doctor says I'm…"

--

End

This Is My Best Cliffhanger Ever.

I'm evil. Yeah I know. I don't care. Wait for the sequel.

Disclaimers :I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, CSI or the quote from Boston legal. anything that reminds you of any other shows were just coincidental .

I do own Ryan Norton, Timothy Morran, and Chris Young.


End file.
